


The Thunder and Passion

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Envy and Jealousy, F/M, Green Eyes, Love, Passion, Poison, Romance, Song: The Thunder Rolls, Songfic, Symbolism, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Songfic set to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Dedicated to the couple of River Phoenix and Samantha Mathis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder and Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> OK, I was watching the 1993 film **The Thing Called Love**. It was really fantastic.  
> So sad it was River’s final role before he died on Halloween night in 1993.
> 
> And the scene where River’s character, James Wright, says “I need for you to stop moving those lips now” to Samantha’s character Miranda Presley, was really inspiring as well.
> 
> So I cooked up this oneshot about River and Samantha. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

The Thunder and Passion

_“Samantha…”_ the voice called.

Samantha groggily roused herself from her cocoon of sleep. _That voice…_

“River?” she yawned.

“Exactly. Now, I see you’re keeping my memory alive,” purred River from deep in the shadows in front of her. “Good girl.”

He then slipped serpent-like underneath the covers. Samantha, wondering if it was really her boyfriend speaking to her or just her imagination, lay down.

Then it happened. She felt him, invisible, spread her legs apart, and then slip inside her.

“River? River, what are you-”

Then she broke off as he became visible and climbed on top of her in a feline fashion. Well did she remember those eyes. They were emerald-green in color, and reminded her of envy, poison, and stories River had told her about that usually involved spies. Then she remembered how he had once joked that he would take a needle, fill it with salad, which he usually ate (as he was a vegetarian), and slip it into her veins. She had stared at him in complete and total shock as he smirked at her.

Now, she lifted her head from the pillow a little and blinked as River growled amorously, and then placed his mouth over hers in a sensual kiss. Then he whipped out the needle, which was filled with salad, all made into liquid, and the air was already squeezed out. Her eyes widened. _Not this! _she thought.

River then brought the needle close to her throat and said, “Samantha, you want me, don’t you?”

His enchanting eyes — set in a face she had heard many women and young girls call “handsome” — gleamed with mirth as she nodded fearfully.

_River,_ she thought, tears pouring down her face, as he then injected the salad liquid into her veins. He slowly pushed the needle into her bare arm as though he was taking his time — which he was. Then he pushed himself into her, and slowly began going in and out of her.

He smiled as he captured her lips in a kiss after drawing the needle out and making it disappear.

Samantha closed her eyes. She felt as though she was finally set free from her being trapped on Earth. She didn’t know why.

But then she opened her eyes, and River was gone.

_“Samantha, I will love you always, even in death.”_

She blinked. _That voice…_

She knew she would never forget him.

Then Samantha looked down at her arm, and began to think that maybe River had left something in her to remind her of him. His influence was powerful. His emerald eyes would shine in the night as they held numerous secrets. His dark hair would gleam in the moonlight.

She smiled. She knew she would remember River forever.

_Three thirty in the morning_  
_ Not a soul in sight_  
_ The city’s lookin’ like a ghost town_  
_ On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_  
_ There’s a storm moving in_  
_ He’s headin’ back from somewhere_  
_ That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_ And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin’_  
_ In a house across town_  
_ She’s pacin’ by the telephone_  
_ In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin’ for a miracle_  
_ Hopin’ she’s not right_  
_ Prayin’ it’s the weather_  
_ That’s kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_ And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_ And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_ Another love grows cold_  
_ On a sleepless night_  
_ As the storm blows on_  
_ Out of control_  
_ Deep in her heart_  
_ The thunder rolls_

_She’s waitin’ by the window_  
_ When he pulls into the drive_  
_ She rushes out to hold him_  
_ Thankful he’s alive_

_But on the wind and rain_  
_ A strange new perfume blows_  
_ And the lightnin’ flashes in her eyes_  
_ And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_ And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_ And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_ Another love grows cold_  
_ On a sleepless night_  
_ As the storm blows on_  
_ Out of control_  
_ Deep in her heart_  
_ The thunder rolls_  
~Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
